Tom Pendragon
"I am Tom Pendragon, the prince of Camelot" Thomas "Tom" Pendragon is the son of Arthur and Gwen Pendragon as well as the twin brother of Ygraine Pendragon History Tom grew up within Camelot along with Ygraine Pendragon, his twin sister and Bailee. He was taught how to fight from his father and how to treat others from both his parents (though he doesn't excatly listen to them) Story Saga 1 The Goodbye Letters "Do You know who I am?" Tom enters the story when he fights Lance because Lance bumped into him and Lance didn't apologize. The two begin to fights which ends with Lance as the mercy of Tom's swords. Ygraine Pendragon and Bailee soon arrive and allow Lance to leave. Tom wished to go after him Bailee convinced him otherwise. The Delivery Tom for a small time believed Lance was a noble because his father was a knight but soon learns otherwise and explains that if his father had known on Gwaine's death than he would have told him. Which Bailee replays is untrue which triggers his anger and the two argue before Tom stomps away. Personality Tom gives the impression of holding most people in disdain but is quite chivalrous toward women. He is extremely arrogant, believing himself to be "the best knight of Camelot" and to be above most others. He can also be very sarcastic if he wants to be and is shown to be very confident about his looks and has dated a lot of girls, with Ygraine stating that he "gets around." His charisma, good looks, and charm have made him quite the ladies' man, and he is implied to be somewhat promiscuous among girls. Despite the way Tom acts he is very caring and has a complex where he feels the need to take care of everyone and keep them safe from harm. He is shown to be very persuasive and fair and much like his father in many ways. Relationships Love Interests Bailee Ever since their meeting at birth, Tom has been antagonistic to Bailee. Bailee, in return, insults him regularly, leading to a mutual hatred, despite that Arthur, Merlin and Guinevere still treat eachothers children like their own. It is not long, however, when their romantic feelings for each other become obvious, even though any romantic interest in each other is usually denied. Family Ygraine Pendragon Tom and Ygraine grew up together in the court of Camelot and for many years their relationship was strong. On the surface they are like siblings, teasing one another mercilessly and trading sarcastic comments, but there was also a much deeper connection between them. Arthur Pendragon Tom is Arthur's son who is very much like how he was. The two often fight over trivial things and Tom gets angry at Arthur for being so protective of him. Arthur has been teaching Tom how to fight since his 13th birthday and because of that he has become an exceptional swordsman. . Guinevere Pendragon Tom is very protective of his mother as she is of him. He was named after her father Thomas. If he needs anything his first thought is too got to her. Friends Lance At first sight the two dislike eachother, quickly engaging in a sword fight which Lance looses because of his bad temper which Tom berates him on. Arthur chooses to make Lance Tom's manservant of\n request of Gwaine for reasons Arthur refuses to reveal. Tom gave Lance many chores to do and despite Lance's rude attitude he got them done perfectly much to Tom's annoyance. Gallary tom1.PNG tom2.PNG tom3.PNG tom4.PNG tom7.PNG tom8.PNG tom14.PNG tom16.PNG tom18.PNG Tom and Bailee.jpg Tom.jpg Image.jpg tom15.PNG tom5.PNG tom6.PNG tom9.PNG tom10.PNG tom11.PNG tom13.PNG tom17.PNG tom19.PNG tom20.PNG Ygraine and tom.png Ygraine and tom3.png Lance and tom.png Trivia *Jamie Campbell Bower plays Arthur in a series called Camelot *Tom was born 10 minutes after his twin sister Ygraine *Tom was named after his maternal grandfather Thomas (Who had actully been sentanced to death by his faternal grandfather) Category:Characters Category:Pendragons Category:Male Characters